


Scars

by Kisshufan4ever



Series: Oracion seis/crime sorciere week [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisshufan4ever/pseuds/Kisshufan4ever
Summary: Erik gets to play nurse for two of his stubbon guild. Macbeth has enough self loathing for all of them.Day 4 of Crime Sorciere/ oracion seis week
Series: Oracion seis/crime sorciere week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis Week, Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis Week 2020





	Scars

This wasn’t the first time the Erik had to play team mom to his guild. However this task usually fell upon Richard who gladly took up the role. Though with this last mission going disastrously wrong most of the guild were sporting various injuries. 

With his guild mates being a bunch of stubborn assholes it was decided unanimously a long time ago that Erik should also play doctor making sure no one lost a limb due to idiotic pride. (Not that Erik had never let pride get in the way of an injury healing. Though jury was out on whether he could even get blood poisoning he was not willing to test this.)

Richard took Jellal Meredy and Sorano under his protection the latter of which was basking under all the attention. Smiling slightly at the sight of there oh so emo wanna be guild master being mother hened was hysterical. 

He half expected Richard to try and kiss the injuries better. Since there new found freedom he finally got to show his affection to the guild and my god was Richard showering them in it almost as if to make up for lost time.

Theoretically Erik could just let the two disasters he was left with to lick there wounds in peace, however with Macbeth prone to falling asleep at any moment and Sawyer barely able to focus on one task at a time, (Half bandaging one wound before getting distracted with another.) Erik made the logical decision that it’ll be in all their best interests to help the two idiots out.

Sighing after sticking on the last dressing and lamenting the fact he was yet again going to have to buy a new coat Erik sauntered over to the speed mage who was currently tangled in a roll of bandages.

“How the hell have you even managed this.” Erik sighs in exasperation all he got was a sheepish grin in response.

Pinching the bridge of his nose the slayer begins the slow process of trying to untangle and re roll the abused medical supply’s back up.

“Sit still" He snapped knowing full well there was no hope in hell of getting the mage to stay in one place. 

Accessing the damage Sawyer had somehow manage to come away mostly unscathed with only a few bruises and a couple of slashes. Thanking whatever deity was listening that none of them needed stitching. 

Trying to stitch Sawyer was a nightmare none of the seis would like to repeat. Working steadily through his task he couldn’t help but glancing over to his other charge, who was currently staring of into the distance. Said mage was also clutching his side tightly. Erik unfortunately couldn’t tell the extent of the injury from this distance, plus the injury was hidden from view by his coat.

Macbeth had never been one to deal with injuries well. Even if he had won the battle if he received even as much as a paper cut he had see it as his loss.

Being so rarely injured came with the added fact he was shit at bandaging and taking care of injury’s. It was also slow progress on getting him to realise no one would be mad at him for being injured. He know longer had to be an unstoppable weapon that it was ok to make a mistake. 

Erik had finally corralled Sawyer into staying still long enough to finish tying of the bandage on his arm. Then slowly approached the smaller mage.

“You ok there Beth?” he asks hoping to get a rise out of the man with the nickname.

Sighing at the lack of response he made his way over to the other expecting him to have once again fallen asleep. This however was not the case.

Crouching down in front of him Erik gently placed his hand on the cationic mages shoulder.

Shaking him slightly Erik finally got a slight reaction from the other, hazy red eyes met purple.

“You ok?” Erik asks receiving very little in the way of an answer, the slayer tries to take stock of the illusion mages injury’s.

“Your gonna have to take the coat and shirt off Mid.” Erik states still waiting for any sign the other had acknowledged his presence.

The shear thought of taking his shirt off to reveal the multitude of scars sickened him. Everyone of them showing how weak he was the tower and prison hadn’t been kind to him.   
The one that still bothered him the most was the one gained from his battle with Erza. It was still painfully red against his pale skin spanning from one shoulder across to the opposite side of his stomach. 

It symbolised his first loss how in that moment he was flung back into being a terrified child, desperate to escape the endless nightmares around him.

“You just going to sit there and bleed out Mid?” Erik asks.

He knew logically Erik wouldn’t judge him. They were all littered with scars it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before. 

Trying to calm his breathing Macbeth slowly started manoeuvring out of his coat. If he didn’t want to die here Erik was his only shot. Richard was far to busy tending to Jellal and he would rather die then let Sorano or Sawyer play nurse.

Wincing he finally got the bulky fabric off his shoulders. One down one to go. Loathed to admit he needed assistance he struggled trying to get the shirt off over his head. 

Erik either taking pity or was to in-patient to wait for Macbeth to ask, yanked the shirt up and off in one fluid motion. 

Hunched in on himself with ragged breathing Erik still couldn’t see the extent of the wound.

“Your gonna have to let me see Macbeth.” Erik sighed he did not have the patience to deal with this.

Finally Macbeth seemed to want to cooperate as he sat up straight backed removing the hand covering the injury.

That small move seemed to take the last of his energy , eyes rolling back Macbeth was out for the count.

After some quick reflexes Erik caught the mage and gently lowered him to the ground. Surveying the sleeping illusionist he took in the sight of his heavily scared torso. 

Some wounds Erik vaguely recognised from the days in the tower a few matching some he also bore. Some however were far to new for that.   
A lot of them seemed meticulously placed to cause as much pain as they could. Erik’s blood boiled someone had done this to him deliberately and has gotten away with it. If he found out who it was Jellal’s no killing rule was going straight out the window.

Pushing his thoughts of murder aside for now he took in the newest injury. It did unfortunately require stitches and he was glad the other had passed out before he started. Having not looked forward to the inevitable fight that would of been fought to get the other mage to cooperate.

Patching him up thankfully didn’t take as long as it did with Sawyer, seeing as the patient was dead to the world and couldn’t complain every five seconds. 

Thankful to have finally finished playing nurse for the day the slayer picked the illusionist up and carried him over to the now roaring fire one of the others had assembled for warmth.  
It was a while later when Macbeth had finally woke up. The first thing he noticed was his shirt was missing. The second was he knew that most likely the whole guild had seen his injuries. 

Standing up abruptly he near fell over himself to get away from the others. Wound aching at the sudden movement.

They knew, they all knew how weak he was how a pathetic injury took him down and cost them the battle. Hyperventilating Macbeth continued to back away eyes darting frantically between the worried gazes of the mages in front of him.

“You need to breath Macbeth.” Someone says he couldn’t even tell who it was.

This was it this was when they were going to abandon him. They knew he was holding them back. He couldn’t he couldn’t....

He was somehow on the floor two hands grasping his shoulders as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

“Look at me Mid.” 

Macbeth didn’t think he could. Couldn’t bare to see the disgust on the others mages face at his pitiful form.

“Its ok Macbeth its ok you need to breath ok copy me.” Macbeth did as instructed coping the other mage for a while until his breathing finally evened out.

“There you go.” He finally had the courage to look up.

Erik was in front of him look of concern plastered on his face. 

“You want to talk about it?” Erik asks.

Now he had calmed down some he knew his fears were irrational the guild wasn’t going to leave him theyd been through to much already for that.

“I thought you’d leave if you knew how weak I was.” Macbeth spits out self hatred oozing from the words.

“Macbeth you know your stuck with us for the long haul right? Your not getting rid of us that easily.” Erik states.

“I know I just ...” 

“ Its ok not to be strong all the time mid no one is. It doesn’t make you weak to get injured from time to time. Hell your one of the strongest people I know. You cant let that assholes words effect you any more Mid he was wrong. Not one of us is going to abandon you for something that stupid.” Erik wants to shake the mage until he believes the words to be the truth.

“Thanks Erik.” Macbeth smiles.

They had a long way to go before old scars healed but for now at least they were content in the fact that he was stuck with this group of idiots till the end. 

He wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 everyone not my best i wrote it 4 different times and ended up smashing them all together to get this. Hopefully it doesn't read like an abomination 🤣


End file.
